


Heaven and Hell

by Murosaki_Iro



Series: The Holy in Hell [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Biblical Themes, Biblically Accurate Angels, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Ex-Lover, F/F, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Fallen Angel Vaggie, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, I don't know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), everyone is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murosaki_Iro/pseuds/Murosaki_Iro
Summary: When Gabriel makes a routine visit to Charlie and Vaggie, The Leader of Heaven's armies is not who he expected to find in the Hotel's lobby. Confused and concerned, Gabriel decides to try and determine why Michael fell, and if he can undo the Dominion's banishment. However, the ArchAngel stumbles into a web of lies and danger, and will have to turn to an unlikely ally if he hope to save his fellow angel.(This is heavily focused on the OCxOC relationship, so a little different from what I usually write. Also I have no idea how long it will be so bare with me XD)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Lucifer/Original Male Character(s), Original Character/Original Character
Series: The Holy in Hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913491
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Heaven and Hell

# Chapter 1

“Michael?” Gabriel couldn’t help the surprise in his voice as he stepped inside of Charlie’s hotel. Of anyone he could have found fuming in the Hotel’s lobby, the Leader of Heaven’s armies was not anyone he ever expected. Michael still had a heavenly aura around him, something that Gabriel knew would fade with time. The Angel’s attire was not it’s usual white and gold, his imposing aura now dull and broken: he _must’ve_ Fell, but _why?_ Michael’s loyalty to HIM was a borderline obsession, especially after Lucifer’s rebellion. There was no reason for-

“I _Will Not-_ wait.” Gabriel’s heart started to pound as Michael paused in his yelling and for a moment, the angel considered if he could just leave and return to Heaven before the Fallen saw him. Gabriel had always made it a point to avoid Michael in Heaven, not able to help his jealousy that the Leader had been able to date the King before Lucifer decided to rebel. There had been those who though Michael would side with Lucifer and the others, but the Dominion easily stood against his former lover, another facet to Michael Gabriel could not understand. Before he could make up his mind however, Michael was in his face, those earthy green eyes glaring up at the taller Angel.

“ _Gabriel?!_ Why are you here, fraternizing with these demons?” Michael seethed and Gabriel couldn’t help the slight smile that came to his face. It was nice to see that Michael hadn’t changed, at least not yet. “Are you _still_ not over your obsession with that Traitor?”

“If I was here for Lucifer,” Gabriel’s eye twitched at the accusation, but he did his best to hide his annoyance. To be fair, he deserved that. “I wouldn’t have come to his daughter’s hotel. I _know_ where the palace is.”

“ _Then-_ ”

“Michael, calm down, Gabriel is here to help us.” Vagatha and Charlie quickly approached the pair and Gabriel beamed a full smile at the princess and former angel. Michael turned to look to his former ally, and it was clear that Vaggie was the only reason Michael was even at the Hotel. After all, Vagatha always had looked up to him, and it must’ve been a shock to see him here in Hell. “After Charlie came to me with the idea, Gabriel agreed to help us with the actual redeeming part.”

“You _believe_ in this…cause of theirs?” Michael growled and Gabriel shrugged, humming slightly as he returned his attention to his fellow Angel. The white robes were now black as soot, but still decorated with the gold Gabriel was used to seeing, and his once golden halo was now broken, forming the black horns that pierced the fire red hair. “ _Demons cannot be redeemed._ ”

“Perhaps not, but I’m willing to believe that maybe _humans_ can still change, a stance you share I believe.” Gabriel forced himself to maintain the bright smile, despite how much he wanted to frown. It was…wrong for Michael to be here, and the archangel couldn’t understand how it could have happened without him knowing. After all, even when Lucifer and the others were banished from HIS light, Gabriel was the one who officially banished them. For Michael to Fall without him knowing…it was confusing and concerning. “After all, HE is willing to let me help, so I am curious to see if Lucifer’s daughter can succeed or not.”

“Wait…HE knows?” Michael’s tone was hurt, and Gabriel felt his heart twist more at the look of pain in those eyes. “HE knows you’re here?”

“Yes, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to help at all. After all, a soul worthy of Heaven is worthy, whether is come from Earth or Hell.” Gabriel lifted his eyes back to Charlie, who was smiling with relief at the angel and the Messenger sighed. “Well, shall we, Charlie? I am curious to see how your ‘star’ is doing.”

“Horribly, if I may.” Gabriel’s smile finally faded as he heard the radio demon’s voice and he looked up to see Alastor smiling at him, Angel Dust standing slightly behind him. Gabriel still had yet to figure out if the Overlord’s aim in seducing the spider was because he actually _cared_ for Angel, or if he was simply doing it to spite Charlie and Gabriel. Given his father, _both was possible._

“Perhaps, Alastor, but I must say, your soul is seeming a little less tainted these days.” Gabriel finally walked past Michael, his wings fading as he fully stood inside the Hotel. Vaggie did her best to hide her giggle while Charlie’s eyes lit up, clearing missing the teasing tone in the Messenger’s voice. “Your aura doesn’t seem nearly as dark.”

“Keep your honeyed words to yourself, Gabriel.” Alastor hissed, making his displeasure clear as he gripped his mic tighter. “ _I have no interest in your ‘Heaven’._ ”

“Very well, I’m just making an observation. I can only redeem those who want it.” Gabriel lifted his eyes to Angel, who was making it a point not to meet the Messenger’s gaze. “And it would seem, despite your assessment, Angel is making strides. His aura is better than last time.”

“ _REALLY?!_ ” Charlie and Angel both spoke in unison, and Gabriel couldn’t help his laugh. One with excitement, one with concern: they were both so ignorant as to what being redeemed meant. Charlie recovered first, bouncing into the Archangel’s face. “Do you think-”

“He is nowhere near full redemption, Charlotte, merely closer than he was last time.” Gabriel hummed, pointedly avoiding Michael’s gaze. “Perhaps we can go over what you and Alastor have been doing, and I can point you in the direction to continue?”

“OH, yes, we can use the library!” Charlie started toward the room, practically dragging Angel as she passed him. Alastor growled once more at the Archangel before following after the princess, and Gabriel sighed as they started to walk away. Vagatha shook her head as she started after her lover, but the angel quickly stopped her.

“Wait, before we join the others,” Gabriel did his best not to look back, not sure how he would react to the look that he knew was on Michael’s face. He leaned down, whispering into Vagatha’s ear. “Where did you find him?”

“Fighting, trying to take on all of Hell.” Vagatha sighed, rolling her eyes as she answered. Gabriel hummed; the answer was hardly surprising. “I asked him why he was here, but he doesn’t seem to know. He seemed confused to be here, honestly.”

“I am curious as well.” Gabriel admitted, standing up as he started to walk away, Vaggie walking next to him. Gabriel’s heart pounded as he heard Michael start after them, the organ getting stuck in his throat. “For him to Fall without me knowing is…concerning.”

“You don’t know either?” Vaggie’s voice held all of her surprise and alarm and Gabriel sighed heavily, crossing his arms as they walked. All Gabriel knew for certain was that it couldn’t be HIS doing, otherwise Gabriel would have been the one to banish the Dominion. That only left three choices, and Gabriel couldn’t understand why any of them would do such a thing. _“_ I thought you handled that kind of thing. _”_

“I do, and that’s why I’m concerned. I pray to HIS radiance that Lucifer has not realized Michael is here.” Gabriel muttered, his heart constricting in his chest. Lucifer had been fast to try and get Gabriel to side with him, trying to use the Angel’s attraction to the King against him. Gabriel had refused Lucifer’s advances, seeing the Fallen’s true intentions, but it had not been easy to walk away from everything he had ever wanted. “I would hate to see Lucifer manipulate him.”

“Could this be Lucifer’s fault?” Vagatha wondered aloud and Gabriel paused, his hand on the door on the library. He gave the former Angel a concerned glance, his thoughts racing. Lucifer shouldn’t have that kind of influence in Heaven anymore: after all, if HE was going to condemn Michael to fall over his relationship with Lucifer, HE would have done it back when Lucifer rebelled, right? Why wait thousands of years if it were that simple?

“I doubt it, Vagatha, but I will attempt to find out the truth.” Gabriel smiled, finally turning to look at Michael behind them. The Leader was still frowning, but Gabriel could see the confusion and uncertainty in the former Angel’s face and aura. Michael was out of his element, broken and confused, and was clinging to the only person in Hell who was even concerned that he was here. Gabriel hummed as Michael looked up to meet his eyes, growling slightly at the Messenger: he had to admit, Michael was still beautiful, even in this new form.

“Are you gonna join us Michael?” Vagatha finally asked, and the former Angel looked away from Gabriel, looking to his former companion. “We haven’t given you a room yet, and it might be awkward to stand in the lobby while you wait.”

“I will accompany these talks, if for no other reason than to see what Gabriel intends to do.” Michael huffed, walking up to them as he spoke. Gabriel hummed again as the Leader pushed past him, pushing open the doors to the library. “After all, you can’t trust one who longs after the Fallen.”

“Well, maybe you all should stop being so attractive then.” Gabriel hummed, watching as Michael stomped into the room, either not hearing the Messenger’s retort or choosing to ignore it. Vagatha gave Gabriel a concerned look before following her former commander and the Archangel shook his head, finally stepping into the library with the demons.


End file.
